<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exclusion of the Null Hypothesis by lefantomerose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473798">Exclusion of the Null Hypothesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefantomerose/pseuds/lefantomerose'>lefantomerose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omegaverse Power Imbalance, Real World Gender Issue Insinuations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefantomerose/pseuds/lefantomerose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>拉斐尔·纳达尔当然不是欧米加；我只是假设你产生了上述的突发奇想。不过，人类的大脑构成千奇百怪，虽然你和你的朋友永远不会跑到外面鼓吹这种阴谋论调，但你也拦不住地球某个角落某些具有疯子气质又嗑嗨了的小说作者，或者，疯子，坚持提问：好吧，如果他是呢？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(implied) Rafael Nadal/Other Male Characters, Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exclusion of the Null Hypothesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>在送走2020的跨年夜写完了，哇哦<br/>原本是想给你豆写个片段投送微博obot，写到一半发现字数爆表，才决定完整写下来。想到哪儿写哪儿的，所以连贯性也许有问题。<br/>新年快乐！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>假设你突发奇想向一个关注竞技网球的朋友提出一个阴谋论，说拉斐尔·纳达尔其实是个欧米加，那么有一半几率对方会踹你一脚让你滚回老家嗑药去，还有一半几率对方会被你吓到，然后说：“你能不能收回这句蠢话？我从来没听过，以后也永远不想听到这么蠢的问题。”</p><p>纳达尔当然不是欧米加；我也只是假设你产生了上述的突发奇想。不过，人类的大脑构成千奇百怪，虽然你和你的朋友永远不会真的跑到外面鼓吹这种阴谋论调，但你也拦不住地球某个角落某些具有疯子气质又嗑嗨了的小说作者，或者，疯子，坚持提问：好吧，如果他是呢？</p><p>好吧。好吧，假设我们今天无聊得很，人生也已经破败到无力投身任何有益于社会进步的事业，那就让我们自降身价，偷偷进行一分钟白日妄想吧。如果纳达尔是个欧米加？</p><p>这无疑会是个彻头彻尾的巨大灾难，不过也会很好笑，因为法国人会头一个疯掉。尽管他们历来热衷于在各种载体上表现与欧米加的浪漫关系并闻名于此，但他们会用尽手段否认自己让一个外国欧米加从他们国家最骄傲的体育赛事之一上带走了十三座奖杯的事实。要知道，他们甚至在媒体上把这个欧米加奉为罗兰-加洛斯之王——你觉得巴黎人会甘心承认自己曾经十三次为一个外国欧米加在一座以一位本土战争英雄名字命名的百年球场加冕？他们当然要给这段历史找一些理由，为了法兰西的尊严，走一些不那么光彩的赛会行政程序，比如否定藏匿身份的欧米加的过往参赛权之类的，至少合法地把欧米加的名字从官方记录册和奖杯上抹掉，然后在所有宣传渠道上重申一万遍共和国对第二性征所赋予的正确价值和社会秩序的坚定信仰，以挽扫地的国际形象。不要小瞧法国人这方面的业务能力。但其他人是绝对不会忘掉的，起码海峡对岸的小报体育版记者永远不会：忘了阿道夫吧，这儿有个欧米加在凯旋门检阅！没有哪个英格兰人会面对这个标题还能忍住不掏出钱包。过去二十年的赛会管理层会因为严重渎职（先不上升高度，让我们假设放任一个欧米加统治一项社会活动十三年还可以被简单地概括为“渎职”）而遭到人民流放，连科西嘉岛都会拒绝接纳他们；这会是二战以来高卢的民族气节遭遇到的最大挑战。</p><p>现在我们的妄想已经展开了，很疯狂，但你不得不承认确实很有趣，不是吗？被一个欧米加忽悠了二十年，多少正襟危坐的赛会主席、体育政治家、赞助商代表和掮客要摔得四脚朝天，一千欧元一小时的心理咨询师也不能帮他们摆脱心理阴影。你已经在心里偷偷乐了。啊，不过，我们还远没有到最有趣的部分。这是肯定的。</p><p>你知道我在说什么。实际上，我早就知道，从我提到这个阴谋论起，你的大脑深处就已经在想象这个假设带来的那些最黑暗——也最无法被证明或者证伪——的连锁后果了。让我帮你捋一捋。已知：拉斐尔·纳达尔是一个欧米加；拉斐尔·纳达尔是一个二十年来几乎每年有十一个月混迹在高压力阿尔法聚落的欧米加； 拉斐尔·纳达尔是一个二十年来几乎每年有十一个月在挑战并一对一打败这颗星球上最顶级（即，本星球上荷尔蒙分泌最过头、信息素味道最挑衅、肌肉神经最躁动的）阿尔法运动员的欧米加。又已知：两百种人类语言的阿尔法-欧米加的生物学入门指导手册里没有一本不会说明这两性之间的地位关系和天性吸引。</p><p>现在你真的坐立难安了，屁股像着了火，因为你脑子里成形的句子恐怕只剩一个：别他妈废话了，快说，这群阿尔法里都有谁<em>操过</em>拉斐尔·纳达尔？</p><p>（当然要直接跳过“有没有”的问题，毫无疑问。这个问题比“纳达尔是不是欧米加”来得更蠢，不是吗？）</p><p>别着急。首当其冲的嫌疑人，最早、最初的，势必在他的同胞中。西班牙引以为傲的“无敌舰队”，噢，他们不可能对他们的神奇小子一无所知。我不想在这里无差别指控巡回赛中的每一个西班牙人都上过纳达尔，但你肯定不会让每一条存在的可能性轻松溜走，尤其当你只在大脑深处检索它们的时候。让我们把公开讨论局限在票数最高的选项好了。看看这个阿尔法的得分点：与拉法认识相当久远，第一次交手时年轻人才十六岁，天真的欧米加一定还刚分化不久，多少欧米加这时候还没法在完全成熟的陌生阿尔法面前站稳呢，可怜的小东西（不过小东西两盘直落了对面年长十岁的阿尔法，所以，呃，大概也不见得多么可怜），真想不通他是怎么靠自己挺过来的；哈，同样来自马略卡，很难不怀疑海岛上也许早就有从未吹到欧洲大陆去的风声，说这个不世出的天才少年其实是欧米加，不过，如果流言当真存在，我们就有理由推断，当地的阿尔法不可能没有在第一阵风吹草动中向聚落散播猎物初生的信号（哪个阿尔法不渴望把族群里最优质的欧米加在刚冒出信息素时就圈为己有？也许羊羔早在出栏前就失去了纯洁），所以这个阿尔法或许比巡回赛中其他任何人都早清楚真相，乃至于独享秘密；不用提更近的新闻，大名鼎鼎的托尼·纳达尔本人把这个阿尔法招进他欧米加侄子的贴身教练团队，然后这个阿尔法说“我愿意把我的性命托付给纳达尔”？什么样的阿尔法会这样说一个欧米加？——我是说，除了和这个欧米加连结过的之外。我不需要更明确地表达了。（同时，免责说明：我绝对没有暗喻指控曾有某一个西班牙人或许标记过拉斐尔·纳达尔的意思；我只是在利用一些见报事实和一些简单的阿尔法-欧米加生物学常识中做一些简单的基本推理——也不是个多么绝对的结论。放松，我们都同意这只是大脑最深处的小小放纵而已，何况你也没有不享受，不是吗？）</p><p>嗯，或许我们还是应该把视线放长远一些。毕竟，公开赛的时代不可避免地招惹了过分多的阿尔法，而我们的欧米加又不巧在这条路上流连了过分多的年头，看足了过分多的阿尔法来来去去，谁能相信他会满足于停留在最早摘下他的某一个阿尔法身边？那些从世界各个角落精挑细选出来的阿尔法，那些美国人、德国人、英国人、阿根廷人、意大利人……啊哈，我听见你脑子里无形地摩拳擦掌的声音。不错，这是一项年复一年在全球各地巡回演出的运动，不用拘束，请随意地把你对每个国家或地域阿尔法族群的刻板印象从记忆中翻出来，发挥想象，这些不同特征的阿尔法会和我们牡蛎和海水味道的鲜甜欧米加结合诞生什么不同性状的标记气息？但别过度沉迷浪漫幻想，不要忘了，尽管他们对待欧米加的方式各有特色，地球上没有哪个地方的阿尔法是以“嗅闻欧米加不是他们的本能”而出名的。</p><p>如果拉法真的是个欧米加，那我们必须替他可怜的灵魂祈祷巡回赛上没有太多人知道这个秘密。且不说这些发现自己甚至不能从其手中抢过一盘的对手是个欧米加的阿尔法们会有多么愤怒，更重要的是，你能想象公共更衣室里会是一副什么风光吗？体面的同侪或许还会试图抵抗本能，尽力挪开扫向纳达尔那对臭名昭著的翘臀的目光（他们也许会想：难怪，当然是个欧米加）；但我们不能盲目假设这些自视甚高的阿尔法球星们真的有多么品格高尚，更不用说期待他们在更衣室——一个专门收容人们在场上场下之间喘息，任肾上腺素和信息素放肆涨落的地方——遵循克制的社交礼仪。历史已经无数次证明，再谨言慎行、仪貌堂堂的道德模范也不是十足可信，只要他是一个阿尔法。我想我们可以断定，不论明目张胆或暗度陈仓，巡回赛上会有无数阿尔法的鼻子在尽其所能往我们的欧米加的肩颈上凑。我们可怜的拉法。这会是多大的困扰。</p><p>好吧，如果拉斐尔·纳达尔是个欧米加，而且这不是个在更衣室中被严防死守的秘密，甚至如果仅仅是流言，那也必须让我们迅速替他祈祷，那个确确实实在操他、标记了他的阿尔法有足够强大，至少能对更衣室里那些不怀好意的阿尔法试图投来的挑逗目光、甚至信息素骚扰产生足够力量的震慑，不致他的欧米加遭受太多性别机制带来的折磨。</p><p>你瞧，我刚刚只是在假设中再叠上假设，并做了一些推演，但你完全不需要我督促，就产生了一些新的想象。噢，不用担心，这样的想象是很自然的事情。毕竟，如果我们需要在这个时代的男子网球巡回赛的更衣室里找出这样一个阿尔法，既要能顺服我们倔强的欧米加，又要能给他一个足以让他免受滋扰的标记，那关于人选的结论太明显不过了，不是吗？</p><p>你能找到的每一家讨论网球运动的报纸、杂志、博客、网站、广播电台和电视频道甚至维基百科都会以毋庸置疑的口吻告诉你，站在纯粹阿尔法群体心理学的角度，你的理性选项只有两个。</p><p>选择一, 塞尔维亚人。别皱眉头，我只说这是个“理性选项”，可没指定他真的上了拉法。让我们公正地评判一下。纵观巡回赛中五花八门的阿尔法，这其实是一个不错的选择，甚至可以说相当不错。在更衣室中的威慑力？如果你不怎么关注体育新闻，不妨现在打开浏览器，在搜索框中输入“这几年网坛世界第一是谁来着？我忘了他叫什么”，互联网会教你一切。虽然巡回赛上永远不缺跃跃欲试充满挑衅的年轻阿尔法，但如果他们不幸在更衣室里闻到一个欧米加身上有现任头狼的味道，再不懂规矩的阿尔法也知道该何时翻出肚皮。这会是无数欧米加梦寐以求的安全感。不过，你绝对不会蠢到把拉斐尔当作普通欧米加对待，不是吗？即便是距离他们的世界这么遥远的观众，比如你和我，也能从偶尔泄出的只言两语里听明白，如果拉斐尔·纳达尔是个欧米加，这个塞尔维亚人会是地球上最后一个他会允许在自己脖子上咬一口的阿尔法。好吧，也许不是最最后一个，但你懂我的意思。纳达尔可不是因为愚蠢才把二十座大满贯奖杯收入囊中的。如果他的阿尔法有一百万分之一的可能性，在球场上利用欧米加的生理反应来影响他求胜的决心甚至技巧，拉斐尔也会用全副武装来保证这个阿尔法的牙齿永远远离自己的腺体。显而易见，塞尔维亚人会得到来自纳达尔本尊的一票否决。</p><p>你那颗自诩尊重逻辑学的脑袋可能从来没有像此时一样这么怀疑过排除法。我们在刚上学时就学会了抄这条解选择题的近道，如果前三个选项都是错的，那正确答案肯定是第四个，毫无疑问。七岁的你一定会迫不及待地在试卷上圈出这个答案，但现在的你已经理解了耐心和审慎的重要性，以及在必要时质疑经典的精神。现在就是这样一个必要时刻。这是一道二选一的题目，虽然选项一已经被排除了，但你不得不在这时按下紧急制动——停停停，你疯了？难道你叫我们就这么随便接受选项二？</p><p>别忘了，我们最初的阴谋论说的可是纳达尔是个欧米加。你仔细想一想，在这个基础上，难道你真的认为指控罗杰·费德勒标记了拉斐尔·纳达尔是一个疯狂到值得怀疑逻辑学公理的论调吗？</p><p>我能理解你此刻的困惑：“等等，我们刚刚只是在想象如果纳达尔是个欧米加会有谁睡过他，考虑到他的屁股确实很不错，这么想一想也还挺好玩的，但为什么我们现在顶着一副确有其事的样子，在讨论费德勒有没有标记纳达尔？”</p><p>让我替你把你没说出口的想法表达出来：噢，纳达尔睡遍了整个职业男子网球运动员排行榜，真调皮，但非常有趣的见解。等等，你说费德勒是他的阿尔法？嘿！我和你无怨无仇，你为什么要对我做这种事情？</p><p>很抱歉，我不是故意要困扰你的。说实话，这个结论也困扰了我相当长时间。（更重要的是，我发现自从这个想法进入我的大脑起，我就很难在思考别的问题时不带着它，我不知道你能不能体会。这真的非常麻烦。）而且不仅仅是想象这两位传奇人物在上床所引发的荒谬感让我不适，这个答案本身带来的一些矛盾也让人不解。虽然如此，反正我们的狂想列车已经飞驰了这么远，不如你先放一放成见，容许我把最后的陈述梳理一番，好吗？</p><p>首先困扰我的，是这个选择并没有我们之前想象的那么明智，至少从事后的角度来看。你瞧，如果纳达尔真的让费德勒标记了他，那么在媒体上如此公开积极地谈论对方，并且透露出私交的亲密程度，是相当鲁莽的，尤其像拉斐尔·纳达尔一样注重隐私的人（别忘了他甚至能在巡回赛上隐瞒性别二十年！），犯这种低级错误的可能性小之又小。不提三年前拉沃尔杯上观众拍到的那些至少是不合适的视频，最起码，他也绝对不会允许人们有机会把“他的男友”这个词和费德勒的名字联想到一起去；但你当然记得，他曾经在纽约的那场新闻发布会上著名地说了什么，对吧？</p><p>其次，是我依然难以想象费德勒和纳达尔之间有足够空间存在所谓阿尔法和欧米加的权力关系。罗杰·费德勒——恕我直言——并不完全具备一个社会认同的完美阿尔法的标准品质。在其他阿尔法面前，尤其是在他自己的阿尔法族群中，你可能说不出什么费德勒还需改进的地方；他在公共更衣室产生的信息素恫吓无疑在基调层面要比塞尔维亚人深厚许多。但在欧米加面前，更别说在“他自己的”欧米加面前，他可不算是个多么正统的阿尔法，不是吗？我只需要举一个例子：二〇〇九年，那场没有人会忘记的澳网颁奖礼，费德勒在被“他自己的”欧米加打败后，在“他自己的”欧米加面前，哭到溃不成军？如果世界上曾经有哪个阿尔法和自己欧米加的权力关系发生过这样的倒错，第一，这就是为什么我们的社会还存在性别认知纠正机构，第二，这个阿尔法不仅不会主动站出来承认，还会想尽办法洗刷这段历史。然而，众所周知，费德勒和“他自己的”欧米加在那场颁奖礼上的视频至今还在各种场合被不断播放、重复提起。你和我都一定会问，作为一个发育健全的阿尔法，如果费德勒真的标记了纳达尔，即使他能私下接受和他的欧米加的这种奇怪权力关系，他又怎么可能在外界乐此不疲地讨论纳达尔对他的支配地位时如此无动于衷呢？</p><p>最后也是最困扰我的一点，是虽然能找出种种奇异的矛盾，但这些矛盾竟然都能用更奇异的方式化解开。纳达尔之所以在公开场合大张旗鼓地表达与费德勒的亲密，或许正是为了掩饰事实。对于真相，人们总是认定见不得人的角落才能挖出可信的线索，而总是对眼前垂手可得的事情视而不见或者嗤之以鼻，不是吗？也许我们的欧米加并没有大众想象的那么腼腆，也绝对没有那么不善于掌控人心。而费德勒扼杀自己作为阿尔法在结合欧米加面前的本能，也或多或少可以被解释为是掩盖事实的一种手段。噢，难怪他后来能把青年时代的性格驯服得如此（在阿尔法中相当罕见地）体贴，如果一部分原因是为了保护他的欧米加的话。当然。</p><p>非常奇怪。这套乍看纯粹是胡说的“纳达尔是费德勒的欧米加”云云的理论，虽然有种种根本不合常理的矛盾，但竟然基本都有办法解释。尽管感到困扰，但在我们狂野幻想的理智之弦上，我奇迹般地发现自己不是不能够接受这个结论。只是你可能还在想：好吧，虽然能说得通，但他们两个真的会做爱、费德勒真的会帮纳达尔度过发情期、纳达尔真的会更衣室里裸着上半身露出瑞士人在性腺上留下的咬痕走来走去、还真的会一边散发着后者的气味一边走上罗兰-加洛斯的中央球场？这何止是荒谬，说实话，任何有这样想法的人都该下地狱。</p><p>我不会在这一点上试图说服你。恰恰相反，我完全同意你的看法。虽然我们已经邪恶地假设了拉斐尔·纳达尔可能是个至少睡过半个球员协会的欧米加，但怀疑两位现代竞技体育运动史上最伟大的运动员以及最伟大的一对对手是一对秘密结合的阿尔法和欧米加也还是太过分了。</p><p>让我们认真想想这个问题。我们在幻想的不仅仅是更衣室里的插曲或者发情期——我们是在假设，过去十五年这两位伟大球员带给世界的诸多史诗对决，不是两支人类进化至今最精英最优越的阿尔法激素之间的对抗，而是一个阿尔法和被他所标记的欧米加之间的格斗盘旋。如果你对人类学稍有研究，就会知道这是一种多么不雅、乃至野蛮的返祖行为。这会很容易让人联想起处在一片混沌秩序中的人类文明早期，在公认的社会契约和礼仪还远未成形时，一个被标记的欧米加还会试图用暴力手段制服他的阿尔法，甚至完全倒错过来控制他。人类在这段黑暗历史中血腥地走过了数万年才迎来现代文明的曙光——即使当下可能还有极少阿尔法-欧米加伴侣，出于情趣原因在私房中回忆先辈，但费德勒和纳达尔，这两位正直谨慎的绅士先生和现代体育引以为傲的角斗士，无论什么理由也不会足够说服他们在全球数以亿计的电视观众和网球迷前，对我们历经万难才发展出的文明和传统伦理公开施加如此危险的挑衅。这是个无法接受的指控。如果有人真的疯到跑到社交网络宣传这样的理论，他们就算因此被传至法庭我也不会感到惊讶。</p><p>不过，不用感到太大压力。我们早在这段妄想开始前就同意过，纳达尔当然不是欧米加。巴黎人不须为此崩溃；无论国籍，整个男子网坛都不会有哪位球星对他起过不轨之心；自然，罗杰·费德勒也绝对不可能是拉斐尔·纳达尔的阿尔法。前面提到的所有论述，都只是你我脑袋瓜里进行的小小娱乐而已。别表现得好像我们某一天会有勇气宣之于口一样。只要我们别在写作的时候嗑太嗨，别在走路时让电线杆撞到头，然后变成口无遮拦的疯子，那么发生在我们脑袋里的事情就只会永远被束缚在我们的脑袋里。千万不要因此背上什么道德负担。</p><p>毕竟，你比谁都明白，在我们这个无趣的阿尔法-贝塔-欧米加秩序社会里，在我们自己于谁也无害的脑子里借一分钟时光，摒弃理智，不出声地挑拨禁忌并邪恶地从中享受，也是我们剩下为数不多自由的娱乐活动了，不是吗？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>